pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Janero
Scubadave moved into Danvlle from New York on the day Phineas and Ferb built the giant building. He saw the Aglet Concert on TV, but he doesn't realize they performed it . It is revealed in Burnout, that his real name is Anthony Janero, and Scubadave was just a nickname. Known Facts *He knows six forms of marital arts. #Jujitsu #Karate #Kickboxing #Muay Thai (very few moves) *Loves excitement. *Played on a football team. As a lineman. *Doesn't believe in aliens. *Used to be afraid of rollercoaster (May have been the height. may still be afraid). *Hates cigarettes and smoking. Relationships Phineas Flynn Anthony and Phineas enjoys taking part in Phineas' projects just as much as Phineas enjoys to work on them. Phineas seems to enjoy working with him. Ferb Fletcher Anthony's and Ferb's relation may have started a bit strained, due to the fact that Scubadave nearly hit Ferb with his drill by accident. But now Scubadave and Ferb are good friends. Candace Flynn They just met, not much is known at the time. But Candace may not like him due to the fact that Anthony has worked on projects with Phineas. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Anthony and Isabella met when she asked him to warn a pilot that he was going to crash with the building they were both working on at the time. ANthony knows that she has a crush on Phineas due to her saying that he was amazing then going red and leaving. Isabella has consulted him about Phineas and later asked Scubadave to become her wingman, to help her with Phineas. Anthony accepted. Irving Anthony disliked Irving instantly after Irving showed him a lock of Ferb's hair. Anthony has decided Irving was a stalker. Even before this, Anthony felt he was a nerd. Irving has a habit of sneaking up behind him, which freaks him out. Major Monogram They do not trust each other. This is due to the fact that Anthony forced himself into the agency by defeating all available agents at the time. Major Monogram suspects that Anthony his out to expose the agency and has placed Perry the Platypus to keep an eye on him. Anthony, in return, suspects this. Perry the Platypus Has an alliance with him due to both of them being in the same agency. Perry may or may not trust him, due to Major Monogram's instructions. Anthony trusts Perry because Perry saved him from being stranded on the moon. Goldfish Met in Anthony meets Goldfish, they seem to be good friends, given the events in this fanfiction. Goldfish is grateful for Anthony saving him. Anthony feels grateful he met a new person. Anthony feels that Goldfish is very random. SERIOUSLY, A GRENADE LAUNCHER, UNDERWATER!!! Buford Not much is known at the time. Dr. Doofenshmirtz Not much is known at the time except that the Doc may not like him due to Anthony blowing up his machine. Yeah I said it, ''may ''not like him. (He might not know who did it.) Paul and Butch Yeah, they don't like each other. This is mainly because Anthony knocked out Butch and got them both arrested for kidnapping Goldfish, Anthony's now friend. Peter He knows Peter Smith because of the Q&A, Q&A Peter Style! which both are in. Last Nerve Anthony has never yet experienced his full anger. Personally, he is afraid of it, afraid it would be uncontrollable. You do not want to see it, because if you do, it is most likely that you are the one that caused it. But it takes a lot to get him there, something major, as Anthony is a level-headed boy. This rage outbreak will consist of max three full strength blows. Victims *Scubadroid (Return to NYC) Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Human Agent Category:Kids